


Giving My All

by crazygirlne



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Loss of Virginity, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:05:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazygirlne/pseuds/crazygirlne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over the years, Leonard has kept up his barriers, avoided touch except when necessary. When it's clear he and Sara are moving past those barriers together, he figures he should probably let her know he's a virgin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving My All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winterandmistletoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterandmistletoe/gifts).



> Winterandmistletoe [posted](http://winterandmistletoe.tumblr.com/post/147952150873/captainwhogotthecanary-winterandmistletoe) on tumblr asking for virgin!Leonard with Sara, and though this might not be exactly what she was looking for, this is what happened.
> 
> It was a public post, so if others take up the prompt, too, I look forward to reading them!
> 
> Though I toyed with keeping this teen, that’s not what happened. Hope nobody minds.
> 
> Thank you to goingtothetardis and newyorkcitydreaming for your input when I was worried!

“I should probably mention,” Leonard drawls, more than a hint of breathlessness present, “just in case this goes where it feels like it’s going…” He rocks Sara against him, and his head tilts back as she groans against his shoulder.

“What is it?” Sara asks, pulling his shirt up over his head and running her fingers deliciously over his chest.

They’ve talked plenty since they met, and after they’d almost frozen to death, their stories had gotten deeper, more personal. Yet, maybe because he never let himself fully imagine they’d end up _here_ , one particular topic hadn’t really come up.

Her shirt comes off before he’s found the words, and here they are, both of them half-naked, sitting on his bed with her in his lap, and it’s possible he should’ve told her this earlier.

“I haven’t exactly done this before,” he says, and she straightens from where was sucking on his collarbone.

“What do you mean? Like… Sex with a woman?”

He shakes his head without breaking eye contact. “Sex at all.”

“You’re kidding me, right?” Her eyes are bright, and a smile plays at her lips.

He feels an answering tug at his own lips. “No, I’m serious.”

She sits back on his thighs, making it easier for them to see each other’s faces. Unfortunately, it also removes the distracting friction she’d been providing moments earlier. Surprise is the clearest emotion on her face, but Leonard also sees a trace of good-natured amusement and a deeper affection that neither of them has acknowledged.

“Okay, talk,” she says.

He shrugs, and the movement pulls her eyes to his torso, where they take in scars that are obviously not all from heists gone wrong. “I’ve been a criminal since I was a kid. Too many things to steal, not enough time for things like sex.”

She meets his eyes while he speaks, then drops them again, and her hands follow, tracing scars from belts, from glass, from things he’s forgotten and things he wishes he could. He’s killed the mood, he knows he has, but she hasn’t pulled away.

“‘Not enough time,’” she whispers. “You’re always covered up, and you don’t…” Her touch gets lighter until she’s almost lost contact. “You don’t like to be touched.”

It’s not pity on her face. He’s not sure he could handle that. There’s anger, presumably at his dirtbag of a father, who she’s heard enough about to blame for the scars. There’s hesitation, and that’s reflected in her touch, too.

And when he reaches down and pulls her hands back against him so that her palms rest flat on his chest, her eyes come back up to his and he sees a fierce protectiveness he’s seen on her before, though never when it was aimed at him.

“I’m still the same _me_ I was a minute ago,” he says. “I think it’s pretty obvious I like being touched sometimes.”

“Yeah, but you _haven’t._ ” She frowns. “I mean, you don’t usually like to be touched, but you let me, and I don’t just mean right now. And you weren’t too busy for sex if you actually wanted it, so don’t give me any of that.” Her eyes are still fixed on his. “You’re different enough with me that I didn’t pick up on stuff I should’ve. Why _me,_ Leonard? Why am I different?”

There are so many answers he could give her, all true in their own way. He doesn’t want to talk about her hair, though, or the way she moves, or her devotion to those she’s chosen to back. He goes with the simplest answer he can find.

“Because it’s _you,_ Sara.” He rests his hands back on her hips, and hers stay where they are. “Because you see me. Because you make me feel like I can be a good person but won’t lose your respect if I’m just myself, and that’s not exactly a common feeling.”

She studies him, searching his eyes before trailing her fingers up to his shoulders and then behind his neck, leaning down and touching her lips to his. He deepens the kiss, and when she responds in kind, he pulls her closer, back where they were before he’d felt the need to share. They’re both worked up again when she breaks away to speak.

“You want this?” she asks. “‘Cause we don’t have to, you know that, right?”

He rocks her hips against his again. “I want this. I want this with _you,_ Sara, if you don’t mind that I’m a little fucked up.”

“The best people I know are a little fucked up.” She stands, and for a heartwrenching moment, he thinks she might leave, but instead, she strips, removing the rest of her clothes slowly, deliberately, while maintaining eye contact.

Well, she tries to maintain eye contact. Leonard is a little distracted by the whole stripping thing.

She stands with her hands on her hips for several seconds, and he can see some of the humor returning to her expression. “I don’t need to give you a talk about what goes where or that the only reason we can do this without a condom is that we’re clean and I’m on the pill, right?”

He smirks. “I’m a virgin, not an idiot.”

“Good.” She nods and moves toward him, kneeling down before pulling his pants and boxers off with one clean motion. “Let’s change that first part.”

He can’t find his voice, but he manages to nod, and she smiles before climbing back into his lap, and if he’d thought she felt good before, it’s nothing to how she feels now, hot and damp against him. He mutters a few choice curse words when she rocks against him again, and he can feel her smile when she kisses him.

She gently pushes him backward, and it takes just a few seconds to adjust so he’s on his back and she’s kneeling over him. “Tell me if it’s too much or you need anything different, alright?” she says, and for a second, it almost is too much, with her over him, leaning down to kiss him, but then she sits up straight, and he’s fine.

He’s better than fine. It’s Sara, and she wouldn’t hurt him, and she is presenting him with one hell of a view. She copies his earlier motion and pulls his hands to her chest. He chuckles and cups her breasts before running his thumbs across her nipples, thrilling in her quick inhale before he’s thoroughly distracted by what _her_ hands are doing.

She takes hold of his erection, stroking up and down firmly before lining him up at her entrance. She pauses there, her muscles tensed to keep her in place, and slides his hands to her hips. He pulls his eyes from where he’s brushing against the heat of her, and he sees an odd mix of patience and impatience on her face, and he pieces that together with the hands on her hips before he realizes what she’s doing.

She might be on top, but she’s giving him the control, at least for this first part. She’s put them in a position that’s unlikely to be too much physical contact at once but still provides him with some excellent visuals. Sara’s smiling as he pulls her slowly down on him, her eyes fluttering shut as he fills her, and he can’t quite hold back a moan.

“Sara…”

“I know.”

He can’t hold still any longer, and he grips her hips, sliding her up and down as he tilts his hips to meet each movement, and it’s the sight of her reaching down to rub herself that’s his undoing. He loses any semblance of rhythm and control, thrusting into her as she bounces on him and then her muscles are tightening around him and—

“Fuck.”

“Oh, god.”

When he’s recovered enough to open his eyes, he sees her panting, still mostly sitting upright, and he gently tugs her forward. She collapses against his chest, and he wraps his arms around her. They’re a sweaty mess, and this should be much too close even despite what they’ve just shared, but it’s not.

It’s just them.

“Not too bad, then?” Sara asks, and his surprised laugh stirs her hair.

“Not too bad, no.”

She pulls off him and rolls over to one side, resting her head on his shoulder and one arm over his torso. He’s still got one arm around her, and after a moment, he covers her hand with his free one.

“I think we’re gonna need new nicknames,” Sara says. “I’m the crook now, since I just stole your virginity and all.”

“Hate to break it to you, Sara,” he drawls, “but that wasn’t exactly stealing.”

“Mmm,” she hums, “I guess you’re right. But can you picture the team’s reaction if we started using pet names?”

“I’d rather not, thanks.”

“So no Pookie-bear? No Lenny-lookums?” He can feel her grinning against him, and he smiles up at the ceiling.

“How about I call you ‘Sara’ and you call me ‘Leonard.’”

“Alright, fine,” she says. “I guess that kinda sounds perfect.”

“Yeah,” he answers, pulling her close against his side, “I think it does.”


End file.
